Wings of Fire Civil War
by Bluemanyh
Summary: The Nightwings are facing a Civil War with their queen, VoidSlasher. The queen is forcing people to become her slaves. Anyone who resist, died. An Rebellion fights the queen and her army but they are the underdog and always be. But they have a secret weapon...
1. Prologue

"Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding!" The bells have rang, which means the town had to evacuate. Dragons flew through buildings, the lighted the houses with fire, they came down to the ground and started to destroy the houses. The sandwings were running away except a flew dragons such as Roaster, Heatwave, Cactus, scorpion, and many more. They will hold them down until everyone evacuated. Scorpion was in one of the houses, taking cover.

Scorpion like a ordinary sandwing, except for his tail which was not like a barb it was more like a harpoon, or a spear.

Then suddenly, a skywing flew in the house with powerful speed and grabbed Scorpion and threw him outside. Scorpion immediately stood up and the skywing was right in front of scorpion. He was tapping the ground with his talon.

"Are you fighting, or are you hiding, coward?" said the skywing. Scorpion was sure he was ready to battle, and so was he.

"Fighting you now, obviously" replied Scorpion.

"No not really. Right now we are talking but will battle soon." said the skywing. Scorpion knew he would say that. "With dragons like you, depending on you to protect them a terrible mistake."

"Well, probably. Or maybe." said Scorpion. Then he whispered, "Also, we're fighting right now." The skywing was very confused before Scorpion charged at the skywing, that knocked him into a house that was behind the skywing.

Then the skywing grabbed a table and threw it Scorpion. Scorpion dodged the table by ducking. Then he looked back the skywing, and he was hit by a fireball that knocked Scorpion onto his back. When he got up, the skywing tried to slash him with his talons but Scorpion grabbed he's hand and stabbed it with one talon.

The skywing yelled in pain before he made a line of fire that blocked Scorpion from near him. Then the skywing took off into the air and Scorpion chased him. They were very high in the air, and could see all the destruction.

"You fighting or are you running?" shouted Scorpion, because of all the loud noises the wind made.

The skywing didn't reply and did spins and strafed left, right, forward, backwards to try to loose him, but it didn't work.

The skywing couldn't fly forever because he would get tired but so would Scorpion. His wings felt very sore and bad. Then Scorpion remembered his tail his dad made. When it was made it was painful, but he doesn't like to think about it. His father and him trained and it was a lot of practice before he could master using his tail. It came in handy a lot so why not use it again?

So he landed and the skywing laughed at him, think he couldn't fly anymore. The skywing started to go up into the clouds.

"I'll show what you can laugh at." Said Scorpion. He aimed he's tail and he threw the tail and the spear hit the skywing on the shoulder. The Skywing probably screamed but he couldn't hear him. Scorpion smiled.

"Come here!" yelled Scorpion and he pulled the skywing in front on Scorpion's feet. He tried to stand up, but he fell again.

"Ple- plea-please have mercy." Said the skywing. He was shivering.

 _"Hmmm, a fear of death. Don't know why, because death is evitable."_ thought Scorpion.

"Ok, I will let you live." Said Scorpion, and the skywing looked very excited. "And tell your master this," Continued Scorpion. "If you continue to play with my people, I will play with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Even some dragons try to run away but were stopped by the guards Grasshopper, and Hunter. Even though Smoke was scared as hell, he wanted to know the other dragons and dragonets thoughts. So he closed his eyes and concentrated.

" _What do I do?! What do I do?! And the hell is going on?!"_

 _"Umm... What do I do?! Just keep thinking..."_

 _"Oh my god! Look at all the blood."_ Smoke shivered

 _"Hmmm. Delicious!"_ Smoke stopped thinking and thought

" _Too creepy."_ Then black gas covered the entire cave and Smoke couldn't see anything so he decided to fly to the top of the cave. A dragon flew out of the smoke and pushed Smoke into the wall. Smoke always wished he could see smoke since his name was Smoke. Smoke got knocked out and fell to the ground.

He woke up in a dark and cold room. He tried to covered himself with his wings but it was still cold.

"Hello!? Anybody there!?" asked smoke. " If there is, could you close the windows?"

"Hello sir, and welcome." Said a strange voice.

"Are you the boss, or a leader?" asked Smoke

"Not a boss, but a leader? Yes." answered the voice. Smoke tried to read his mind but failed. It blocked it. Then the dragon came out of the shadows and it was a sandwing but it's tail was not shaped like a barb tail like in one of Starflight's book. It looked like more of a spear or a harpoon.

"Who are you? And who do you work for? asked Smoke, he was so confused.

"I am Scorpion and I, work for the rebellion."


	3. Chapter 1

Even some dragons try to run away but were stopped by the guards Grasshopper, and Hunter. Even though Smoke was scared as hell, he wanted to know the other dragons and dragonets thoughts. So he closed his eyes and concentrated.

" _What do I do?! What do I do?! And the hell is going on?!"_

 _"Umm... What do I do?! Just keep thinking..."_

 _"Oh my god! Look at all the blood."_ Smoke shivered

 _"Hmmm. Delicious!"_ Smoke stopped thinking and thought

" _Too creepy."_ Then black gas covered the entire cave and Smoke couldn't see anything so he decided to fly to the top of the cave. A dragon flew out of the smoke and pushed Smoke into the wall. Smoke always wished he could see smoke since his name was Smoke. Smoke got knocked out and fell to the ground.

He woke up in a dark and cold room. He tried to covered himself with his wings but it was still cold.

"Hello!? Anybody there!?" asked smoke. " If there is, could you close the windows?"

"Hello sir, and welcome." Said a strange voice.

"Are you the boss, or a leader?" asked Smoke

"Not a boss, but a leader? Yes." answered the voice. Smoke tried to read his mind but failed. It blocked it. Then the dragon came out of the shadows and it was a sandwing but it's tail was not shaped like a barb tail like in one of Starflight's book. It looked like more of a spear or a harpoon.

"Who are you? And who do you work for? asked Smoke, he was so confused.

"I am Scorpion and I, work for the rebellion."


End file.
